Devices can use a multicast domain name system (mDNS) service to publish and discover services, e.g., printing, media, file sharing, on the same local multicast network. For example, a printer can publish its printing service via mDNS using a multicast data packet; other devices receiving the packet can discover the service and make the printing service available to applications such as a word processor. In another example, a media hub can publish its media service via mDNS; other devices can discover the service and start receiving content from the media hub. Further, wireless devices such as cellphones, smartphones, or tablets can include a mDNS service process to publish or discover services on the same local wireless multicast network.